chitchat
by ibitsu
Summary: Hot summer night, day-off, friends and alcohol make topics get a little out of hand. Implied GenHaya, KoteIzu, KakaIru, AsuKure. YAOI but nothing graphic. Reviews are very welcome !


**title :** chit-chat

**genre :** Hot summer night, day-off, friends and alcohol make topics get a little out of hand. Pointless one-shot.

**rating :** hum, none ? or maybe for language. and discussion topic.

**pairing :**Implied GenHaya, KoteIzu, KakaIru, AsuKure

**note :** Naruto is the propriety of M. Kishimoto. And I'm sorry about this one-shot, it is truely pointless. I woke up yesterday with the _need _to write that, I don't know why. Maybe I'm just... pointless too. haha. I read and re-read this fic, but there's probably tons of errors or inaccuracies... Please feel free to correct me. R&R please !

**Chit-chat**

Genma crossed his arms on the top of the wooden table and brought his face closer, looking at each of the four other men sitting with him.

- Who doesn't ?" He stated on the tone of confidence.

- Well," Kotetsu retorted, still tapping the rhythm of whatever tune played in the bar in Izumo's palms across the table, "we don't do that.

Genma turned his face toward him with an air of utter disbelief.

- Why ?" he sounded almost shocked.

- Why what. We're not into it! It's dirty.

Izumo slightly casted his eyes down and seemed to blush, although it was impossible to tell in the bar's changing lights.

Genma slapped his hands on his thighs.

- Dirty! Haha, youths are so random! What's dirty about giving him pleasure with your mouth!

Asuma's brows twitched and he gulped down the end of his drink without saying anything.

- Listen." Genma straightened and paused before continuing, as to give some credits to what he was about to say, or to wait for that nasty glass of sake to stop making his vision spin. "There's different level in cock-sucking. Like, y'know, it shows something about your personality.

Kotetsu made a face.

Genma looked at Kakashi, sitting in front of him, who to his opinion had kept quiet for too long now.

- Kashi. You like getting a blow-job, don't you ?

The silver-haired man stopped playing with the drop of water that rolled on the side of his glass, and gave his blond friend a long, bored look.

- Yeah. Iruka's got quite the mouth." At the very moment he spoke his conscience yelled there were some things not meant to be shared with others. Privacy and alcohol were complete opposite.

- See !

Genma sounded triumphant. Izumo and Kotetsu weren't sure what to "see". Kakashi neither.

Asuma fumbled in his pocket to take some money out and let out a long sight.

- Okay guys. I don't think I wanna hear about your dick stories. No offense.

He got up and Genma vaguely tugged at his shirt.

- Hey, wait ! Where are you going. Don't you like that ?

- That, Genma," Asuma said, casually setting his shirt free, "isn't something to tell when you're about to propose to the pretty kunoïchi I got as a girlfriend. It could ruin everything. Women equal tact, FYI.

Kakashi chuckled. Genma shrugged with a friendly "moron".

The blond ninja tapped the table with his senbon to get everyone back in the subject.

- Look. There's submissive blow-jobs. Like girls do.

- Coming from a misogynist…" Izumo let out. Genma ignored his comment.

- They suck hard on it and you're mouth-fucking. That's submissive. It's cool, but kinda egoist. See what I mean ?

Kakashi nodded, as thoughtful as he could be with the heat and the alcohol numbing his mind.

- You like that. But that's because you're not gay.

- No shit…!" Kotetsu snorted. "You're trashed, man.

Genma motioned him to shut up.

- I'm serious. 'Cuz a mouth's wet and hot and sweet like a vagina, so it doesn't matter if it's a boy who's sucking.

- And what about getting to the point ?" Kakashi shifted his position, slightly bored now.

Genma sat back and spread his hands flat on the table, fixing his empty glass as if he could get some understanding from it.

- My point is that," he looked up again "you can also be totally dominating. I love sucking on Hayate's. It's not that I like having dick in my mouth. It's gross. But god, I love being in control.

- … Misogynist and totalitarian.

- His legs are spreading around my head little by little, like a blossoming flower, his body becomes heavy and hot, he breathes loudly and he moans. I love moans. He's like, not quite begging, but y'know, the way I pull my name out of his swollen lips, like "gen-maaah"… And his fingers clutching on my shoulders, and his hole pulsing and waiting for me to screw him hard.

Izumo gave a quick glance over his shoulder just to make sure no one was listening to them. Kotetsu grinned.

- Man, I almost want to try you then.

- Anytime, sweetie." Genma teased. Then, "Tastes like honey. Of course, if I had to be completely honest, I would like to get the treat myself, but not with Hayate. We tried. His sickness makes it a pain in the ass. And I don't know. I don't like the idea of it. I just like doing it instead.

- The "dirty image" part." Kotetsu concluded.

Genma seemed to consider that last statement.

The faint sound of someone clearing his throat snapped the four men out of their thoughts. Iruka was standing at the end of the table with two beers in hand.

- Sorry to interrupt." He said with a shy smile. "Can I join in ?

- Hey, man, sure !" Genma bent over him and pushed Izumo away from the bench to make some room between him and Kakashi. "Sit down ! We were waiting for you. It's a gay-couple friendly night in Tanzaku.

Iruka laughed and slipped in between the two ninja, giving Izumo an apologizing nod. It wasn't a common thing that they were out all together for a drink. But it felt like a sweet routine. Genma being bossy and Kotetsu and Izumo always linked to each other in some way.

The Chûnin's arm brushed Kakashi's as he sat down.

- Hey." He whispered.

- Hey." Kakashi greeted him back with an unreadable expression.

The black-haired man's heart beat faster, mesmerized by the thick eyelashes and the sleepy, sexy look of his companion for a second.

- You can have the second beer if you want." Iruka offered, a bit awkwardly.

Kakashi smiled and thanked him.

- Hey wait. What's that ?" Genma was always overdoing it when he drank a little. "I protest ! I'm the only one whose BF is missing. It was supposed to be my night, dammit.

- He heard you talking about his cock. I bet he's mad." Kotetsu mocked.

- Tsk. I was being flattering." Genma pouted, then drank the end of Kotetsu's drink.

Before the spiky-haired ninja could protest, Izumo reached out to cup his face in his hands and kiss the corner of his lips.

- Reminds me to remind you not to talk about me like that when I'm not here…" he whispered against his mouth.

Iruka arched a brow.

- I can see it has been yet another very instructive discussion…" he said with amusement.

Kakashi snorted, playing with the little card board he'd removed from under his empty glass.

- Heh." Genma grinned. "I heard you were very good at…

His voice trailed, but not because of Kakashi's suddenly murderous look. He had spotted a slender young man cloaked in black, casual clothes ordering at the bar.

Hayate took his orange juice and walked toward them.

Genma jumped on his feet.

- Baby ! I was waiting for you !

- Talking about you…" Kotetsu singsonged quietly.

Hayate never dropped his suspicious look. In the half-light, his eyes stuck out his face and it was kind of creepy.

- I almost started to worry." Genma poked Kotetsu in the ribs. "Tetsu, move.

The Chûnin cursed but got up anyway to let the younger man pass.

Hayate silently greeted everyone and made a complain to Iruka about some desk papers they had to do earlier, and the very reason the two of them got to Tanzaku a little late. Genma's right arm crept in his back and his fingers went caressing his hot skin under his Tshirt.

- Can I have a kiss ?" the blond man whined. "They say healthy couples share an average of 300 kisses per day. How come it's been two days I'm neglected?

Hayate sighed with consternation.

- Because I've been mad at you, remember?

- But I behaved since." Genma sounded like a child. "Please?

The younger Jônin examined his lover's face. He couldn't help a small smile but did little attempt to get closer to the other man. He licked his straw and drank instead, catching up with the conversation between Kakashi and Iruka. But Genma was a persistent one. While Hayate chatted, he pulled him as close as two sitting persons could get and snuggled his face into the brown-haired man's neck and nipped his sweaty skin. The shiver that ran down Hayate's spin made him chuckle.

- If you'd please excuse us…" Izumo said in a courteous voice, leaving his seat.

Kotetsu got up too.

- Got some business to do, huh ?" taunted Genma.

Izumo winked and grabbed the spiky-haired ninja's hand.

- Kids these days ! They're all "oh my god don't talk about dicks and mouths, it's dirty !" and then they're off jerking off on the toilets walls.

Kotetsu led his lover before him and addressed Genma his middle finger before vanishing in the crowd.

- Why do you always talk about sex, Genma ?" asked Hayate without looking up from the pineapple slice decorating his glass.

- Cuz it's the only real thing in life." The blond man kissed his ear.

- Fancy that." Hayate coughed. "You sound like a total retard.

Iruka dared glancing at them, not too sure if it was the start for a fight or just some teasing. Genma decided not to pay attention.

- Hey. Love that song!" He crouched on the bench. "Baby, let's go dancing.

- I don't dance, Genma.

- Humor me, Hayate." Genma hissed in the smaller man's hairs, gently headbutting him.

They got out the booth, Genma snatching the fruit slice at the same time before embracing his lover on the deserted dancefloor.

Iruka watched the couple slowly rocking along the music in each other's arms and he smiled softly.

- They're the perfect match. Even when they're fussing.

Kakashi shifted a little, leaning his chin in his hand.

- Gekkou doesn't like it when Genma's worrying about his health." He said, impassively.

Iruka made a little "hu." sound and reported his attention to the bubbles in his drink.

- It's good to know someone actually care, though." He thought aloud.

A moment passed, and the Chûnin tensed, feeling his elder's gaze carving a hole into his neck. He glanced at him and felt his cheek reddening, pinned down by the Copy Ninja's sudden seriousness.

- What...?" He got a knot of anxiousness in the stomach.

Kakashi dropped his arm and tilted his head to one side. Then, he slowly raised his hand and brushed the corner of Iruka's scar.

- I care about you.

The black-haired man twitched and let out a nervous chuckle.

- That's sudden...

Kakashi leaned forward.

- I'm tired of those convenient quickies between "just friends". I want to give us a chance. Why couldn't we be a perfect match too?

Iruka thought about a handful of reasons, all relinquished in his imaginary trashcan.

Kakashi gently cupped his chin and laid a long, daring kiss on his mouth. The Chûnin's mind vacated and he gave way to deeper investigations. It tasted sweet and sour – love and alcohol.

- May I walk you home?" asked the silver-headed ninja with a mischievous smile.

Iruka kissed him again as a response.

Hayate looked up at the night sky, taking a deep breath of humid air, and then sprayed his medicine down his throat. The vaporous, liquorices flavored anesthetic always made him cough twice as hard as usual when he swallowed it.

- Hey, what are you waiting for, here?

Hayate turned toward the interjection. A tall, square-shouldered man was standing right next to him, looking very sure of himself. Hayate blinked with his usual blank expression.

- I could show you some real nice place, you won't feel lonely.

The Jûnin sighed deeply and put his medicine back in his pocket.

- I'm not really interested.

- Oh, come on. You look like you need some fun. I'm good at entertaining people.

Hayate crossed his arms and faced the man.

- Listen," he started, but the man got shoved away by an angry push in the shoulder.

- Are you deaf, shithead? He said he's not interested!" Genma barked.

The intruder steadied himself and bounced back at the blond man, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt.

- What the fuck do you want?

- I want to make clear in that rotted skull of yours that I'm his fuckin' boyfriend!

Hayate came in between, parting the two men apart.

- Okay, Genma, drop it." he commanded. "And you, you better leave now.

Without losing his time, he dragged Genma in the street.

- Why the hell did you have to pick up a fight with this guy?" He snarled when Genma shook himself off his grip.

- He was fuckin trying to get a hook on you!" The blond was clearly pissed off.

- Genma." Hayate's tone was equally furious. "In case you haven't noticed yet, I'm a grown-up man, and a fuckin top grade ninja! Why do you always have to be so intrusive!

Genma jerked his arms around and roughly rubbed his face to calm down.

- I'm intrusive, is that it? For God's sake Hayate, look at me; look at you! Where's your uniform? Where's your head-band? Where's you fucking kunaï? We're no ninja tonight. Could you drop your barricade for a minute and let us be a regular couple on a regular date in a regular place? I am your fuckin regular boyfriend! What did you expect!

Hayate realized he had held his breath during his lover's burst. He let out a small sigh and smiled. He came closer to Genma, ran his bony fingers along his tanned arms and pushed his hat back a little to tug some golden locks behind his ears.

Genma relaxed under the touch but wouldn't quite look at him. Hayate's smile grew wider. It was his fierce, demanding, and yet totally sweet lover.

- I love you, Genma Shiranui." he whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

His not so regular boyfriend.


End file.
